Savoir Faire Extra: A Professor's Alcohol
by Aquileia
Summary: Drew sets off in angry search for a certain brunette who stood up their training session. If there's one thing he learns from the whole experience, it's that he doesn't really appreciate his speech patterns being compared to that of a horsey's.


All things considered, Drew was pretty ticked.

May was supposed to have met him in the courtyard an _hour _ago for their conditioning training. Both of them had quickly agreed to it—after all, the mission they were scheduled for in two days was a pretty important one. Hell, it'd even been _her_ idea in the first place to have these nightly training sessions right before this mission.

A quick gaze at the twilight sky told him it was probably sometime after seven. They'd agreed to meet at six.

Stomping angrily and swearing under his breath, he vowed to track this girl down and give her a piece of his mind.

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting a bit—and _only_ a bit, mind you. But he was under a lot of stress—both of them should've been, really. This mission was far too important to brush off, and damn it if May was off lollygagging somewhere, playing with her friends, brushing off Drew.

_Fir, sign off. Training's cancelled tonight_, he thought angrily, although his frustrations hadn't been communicated to his dragon, Firroth.

_Will do, Drew_, was the quick response.

For a brief moment, Drew saw Firroth taking off to the edge of the forest from the dragon's own point-of-view. The dragon was telling him that he was off in search of some wild food, though he wouldn't stray far. Drew nodded slightly. Now, he could direct his thoughts and efforts to finding May. His eyes narrowed. Nobody wasted his time like that.

She was going to pay.

Still fuming, Drew crossed the length of the courtyard, eyes attentive for any sign of the brunette. He went into the neighboring courtyard as well, just to check.

Nothing.

Sighing, he made his way to the dorms. There was no sign of May anywhere, and upon asking around, none of the residents had seen the girl either. Now becoming a bit worried, Drew continued to search for her. What if, somehow, something had happened to her?

He quickly brushed that thought away. There was still a whole school building to search, and not to mention the outskirts as well, since it wasn't unlikely for her to be off breaking rules with that friend of hers, Leaf. Still, though...

She wasn't in the main hallway.

She wasn't in the dining hall.

She wasn't in the library.

She wasn't in any of the first floor classrooms.

Drew groaned. Okay, yeah, he was worried now.

There weren't many souls left in the building as of right now; after all, it was a Friday night. Half of the teachers had left for the weekend to return to their respective towns for a visit, and the remaining half were probably in a meeting or back in their teacher dorms or something. The students were either out for the weekend, on a mission, in the courtyard, in the library, or in their dorms.

He stopped running. He'd heard something.

Something like...hiccuping?

Drew whirled to his left to trace the source of the small sound.

And there, staggering against the wall, was May.

Even in the pitifully dim lighting of the hallway, Drew could still her face was abnormally red. Her eyes were half-lidded, as if tired, and her body appeared too weak to function properly and support its own weight. She was breathing slightly harder than normal, her breath coming in slow pants.

"May?" said Drew, concern etched into his tone, his previous frustration towards the brunette completely forgotten. He rushed over to her, quickly crossing the three or so yards that had been separating them. "You alright?"

"Drew..."

"Here, get my shoulder..." he murmured, bringing her arm so that it hung around his neck. He put his own arm on her back, and wrapped his arm around the width of her stomach. "Arceus, what happened to you, May?" he wondered quietly.

"I...I 'rank one 'f...fessor 'melian's drinkzz!" she slurred.

Drew blinked at her, realization slowly settling in.

"May...are you drunk?"

"...Noooo...Drewwwy, you're sillyyyyy...!"

"You're drunk," he stated, and sighed. "How...Professor Amelian...? You-" He took a deep breath. "...May, let's go back to your dorm."

"Drewwww...Nooooo! I wannaaa stayyy out heeeeeya for...a little longerrr...with youuuu..."

"No," said Drew firmly. "I'm taking you back."

And with that, he twisted himself and swung May so that she was suddenly atop him, piggy-back style.

"Wheeeeeee! Let's gooo, horseyyyy."

A small twitch racked Drew's right eye and he sighed.

"May, I know you're drunk," he said as he walked. "But that's...derogatory."

"You suuuure taaalk a lot for a horseyyy," drawled May playfully.

He then felt her wrap her arms tighter around his neck, and he wondered if she was consciously being careful enough to not suffocate him in the process. He felt her bury her face into the nape of his neck. Drew blushed at the light tickle of her warm breath against his skin, and the touch of her arms around his neck. He felt her body press against his, and it made him self-conscious a bit. Her body was so petite, so skinny, and so warm...

Drew continued to the exit of the building and pushed the door open. He descended the steps, careful so as to not disturb May too much, and began the trek to May's dorm, Scorched Plains.

The entire way, he received curious stares, winks, giggling, and wolf-whistles.

By the time he reached Scorched Plains, his ears were as bright as the drunk girl's bandanna.

* * *

-*-_fin_-*-

* * *

alternate title/title in doc manager: _Savoir Faire extra: this is why no drinking under 21_

..she has a point, Drew. you _do _talk a lot

...ahaha and don't ask me how May found the alcohol or why the professor had alcohol in the first place (he probably has a lady friend or someone he's savin it up for because...because a dashing young man like him, why not? /eyebrow waggle)

This is just an extra from this account's main story, _Savoir Faire, _that never made it into the actual story (and never will, since if you've read chapter 8-9, then...well...yeah). _Savoir Faire _itself features Oldrival/Leafgreenshipping, Contestshipping, dragons, magic, rebellion, and a whole lotta fun times (no, not like _that, _it's strictly rated T, all you pervs out there). Check it out if you haven't already? (You might even like it legasp) If you're already a reader, then let me take this chance to thank you so much again (even if we already do it every chapter :') )

Thanks for reading,

-Apheleia


End file.
